


Her mates

by EaSnowPw



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 7s route, F/M, Magical Tattoos, Mates, Multi, Multiple mates, Saeran/MC/Saeyoung, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: When Electra was 15, two tattoos appeared on her back. It wasn't strange. The feelings pulsing through them were only strange for being so dark. Years later, when she joins the RFA through strange circumstances, she finally gets to meet her two mates. But do they accept her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time writing for this Fandom, so I hope I got their personalities right. Please be gentle with the comments :) MC is called Electra

"Your name is Saeyoung? And your brother is Saeran?" Electra asked, voice dripping with a strange mixture of hope and concern. Luciel... no, Saeyoung was completely uncooperative though.

"I told you to drop it." He snapped. She flinched,  but wouldn't back down.

"No... you don't understand... why are you pushing me away?"

She slid off her blouse and turned around, letting him see the two names on her back. In perfect calligraphy,  where wings would've been if she was the angel he saw her as, were his and his twin's name.

"I don't get it." She began, covering herself again so she could face him. "You knew my real name... why didn't you say anything?"

He swallowed heavily, unable to speak or face her. He could snap at her again, tell her to ignore him, to give up, but even if he rejected her, she would certainly pursue his brother. No... he needed a new strategy.

"You are my mate, right?" She pressed. "Saeyoung..."

"Don't call me that. And... stay away from me. I don't think you're my mate. You can't be. I'm dangerous anyway... even if you were my mate, it'd be best if you don't get too close."

These words broke her heart. Electra had spent almost her entire life dreaming of meeting her mates, ever since she figured she had two names on her back and not just one and now...

"At least show me your tattoo..." she needed to know. Even if he was her mate, he still rejected her. But what if he wasn't?

Even though he wore long sleeves, his right hand immediately gripped his left forearm. Her heart sank.

"Why not? Your name is already on my body. If mine isn't on yours, just show me and send me away. I won't bother you anymore."

Saeyoung hesitated briefly. "If your name isn't there, you'll stay away from me?" She nodded. "Okay."

He slid the sleeve up, revealing his tattoo to her. Electra gasped. She'd never felt more broken, more betrayed. There was a name. There was his mate's name, right there. Only it had been covered by a completely different pattern, hiding it completely. Destroying any chance of that name being barely recognizable.

"You won't even tell me what name it was?" She asked through sobs. His eyes refused to meet hers.

"I can't." Did she imagine it, or was his voice going hoarse? "I joined the organization when I was 12." The names became clear roughly around 15. "As soon as it began appearing, someone came and... got rid of it." He wasn't about to tell her how he'd protested against the literal mauling they'd done, how he'd struggled so he'd been tied down in order to... practically lose his mate. They still had the bond, but it was incredibly hard. He went under a different name. No tattoo. His chances of meeting her were slim, yet there she was. Deep down, he knew it had to be her. "Secret agents aren't supposed to have personal relationships and that includes mates."

Tears finally went down her cheeks. She'd been holding back, but both her feelings and his were chocking her and she started sobbing. 

"Don't cry now!" He tried to appear exasperated, but he felt the exactly same way. When he was little, he dreamt of running away with Saeran and their mate. Twins sometimes shared a mate. It wasn't unheard of and he felt that it would be their case. When he gave up even that, he'd hoped that Saeran would find her and they'd be happy together. "I told you not to get your hopes up!"

"Saeyoung... stop hurting yourself." She quickly wiped her tears to face him. "I know you're hurting too. I can feel it. I've always been able to..."

"Always?" He snorted in disbelief.  But he knew what she meant. Sometimes, late at night when his life got too hard, he'd just lie down and rub his mutilated tattoo, thinking about his mate. He rarely felt her sadness. She was usually happy and he was comforted by knowing that. Now he could feel her pain radiating through his body, and he hated it and hated himself because he couldn't be better for her or his brother. He had screwed everything up for them. He'd trusted the wrong people, made the wrong decisions... "Even if you were my mate... I don't deserve you... I don't deserve someone like you... please, just... just let me protect you and let's leave it at that. I'm too far gone in this dirty work, but you're free. You should keep being free. And maybe... if I manage to rescue Saeran... you two can be happy together."

Electra wanted to scream at how unfair that was to him. She wanted to hug him tight and make him take back those words and be with her... "I won't give up on you, Saeyoung... I can't. But I'll just let you sort out your feelings for now."

He nodded, accepting her truce, incredibly relieved to see her leave. Soon enough, there was warmth coming from his tattoo, which confused him. It was as if she was happy. HOW COULD SHE BE HAPPY?

* * *

Electra's parents were mates. Since young, her mother had made her look forward to the day when her tattoo would finally appear on her body. When the little spots of colour began appearing on her back, she panicked. Saeyoung's name was red. Saeran's was a dark blue. She had initially thought that one was a bruise and the other a wound. A week later and they kept getting bigger, not yet into their pattern, so she panicked and told her mother.

"Wow, you have two mates, Electra."

"But how?"

"It happens sometimes. Usually they're twins or siblings, but it's not a must."

When the names finally appeared, she understood that the two were siblings.

* * *

 

Her mother had taught her as much as she could about the mate bond. How to close it, how to send certain feelings through it, how to sense her mates' feelings. She never told her mother how sad her mates were most of the time, but she did share her joy in feeling them happy. She'd even made a habit to send some joy or love through the bond at night, hoping it comforted them at least a little. 

* * *

 

So when she went into Rika's bedroom and sprawled herself on the bed, she did what she always did when she had a bad day: she focused on her mates. They were both going through so much right then... she really didn't want to be a burden to either of them. So she tried to send them something positive. Maybe it would help.

* * *

 

Saeyoung stared at his tattoo, trying again to trace the name of his mate through the random model which covered it. He sighed. There was warmth coursing through him, making him giddy and happy. He almost smiled. Almost. Because it was obvious why he was suddenly feeling that way when he should've been in his pool of misery. He wanted to rush over to her and demand that she stopped trying to get to him. Or just pull her close and kiss her... He blushed, then shook his head. What he really should be doing was to take advantage of this gift and work harder. Yes, work would benefit everyone. Work would help protect Electra. Work would help him find Saeran. 'Just do what you know best.'

* * *

 

She gave him space. She made dinner and left a tray on the table next to his laptop, but didn't interact with him in any other way. No matter how much she wanted to. She wanted to hug him. Rub his shoulders. Kiss his forehead. Actually talk to him properly, get to know him. She wanted to know what colour her tattoo would have been. Yet she kept that small distance between them. He'd asked for it. He needed it. That was what she told herself.

She kept sending him happy emotions. He accepted the offering, even though he believed he didn't deserve it. 

* * *

 

"Why are you still being nice to me?" He finally asked.

"Because I know you're looking after me in your own way."

There was nothing he could say to that.

* * *

 

His mother was screaming at him, as per usual. Scolding him and his little brother for something that wasn't their fault. Then she said something new.

"You won't even be able to protect your mate, even if you find her!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Saeyoung! Wake up!"

He bolted upright in bed, shaking. Electra wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to comfort him.

His body was cold and sweaty and he couldn't stop shaking. His mouth tasted salty and he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. His dream was still replaying in his mind, particularly the new insult. His mate... he wanted to protect her, he had to!

"I'm fine, Saeyoung. I'm safe."

"You're not." He hated how helpless he sounded. "You can't be safe with me around."

"Strange... you saved me from being kidnapped and blown up."

"That was..."

"You. All you. Protecting me."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if it weren't for me."

She pulled back and wiped his cheeks. "Saeyoung... whoever decided to put me into RFA... I don't think it really had anything to do with you."

"My brother put you there..."

"Someone is manipulating him."

Well, at least they could agree on that. He had no idea what that someone had done to his brother to make him lose trust in him so much, but it was obvious that he was playing someone else's game. 

"Thanks for waking me up."

"Don't mention it..." Electra took a deep breath. "Was that your mother?"

"You saw my dream through the mate bond?" She nodded, glad that he didn't sound angry. "Yes. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." His nightmares had plagued her childhood as well. She knew so much about them simply because of that. She gently slid her hands over his, all tense and gripping the blanket in his lap. He sighed, but relaxed at her touch.

"Saeyoung..." Electra began hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes."

'No... I shouldn't...'

She took his hands in hers, testing to see if he would pull away. His name was tingling on her back. She wondered if he felt it too.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." he admitted. "I... I did this to him and now I'm putting you in danger... you keep saying that you don't mind, but I don't think you understand... the things that can happen to you."

"I do." Her resolve surprised him. "But I trust you to protect me."

"That makes one of us."

"Saeyoung..."

"Can I touch it? My name on your back. I know it's selfish..."

"Of course you can."

He turned on the lamp on the table. He'd been sleeping on the couch. Electra sat down next to him and loosened her blouse down her shoulders to let him see.

It was beautiful, he thought. His name, his real name written in cursive calligraphy. He slowly traced it. The skin was flawless, showing that it was a natural part of her. Not a tattoo. He squeezed his eyes shut, hating himself because he could never return the favor. He could never let her feel her name on his skin.

Electra had mixed feelings about practically stripping in front of Saeyoung. On the one hand, he was her mate. On the other, they were still... awkward about their relationship.

"Do you accept me as your mate?"

"I do..." he couldn't reject her. Wasn't nearly desperate enough for it. "...but can you? Even though you'll never be able to see your mark on my body?

"What color was it?"

"Yellow." He'd  barely seen it, but the one who got rid of it had been an expert.

"Yellow..." she muttered, trying to picture it. She covered herself, then turned to face him. He'd slept in the red T-shirt, so his arms were bare. Saeyoung lifted his arm to show her and  she traced the useless pattern covering her mark with trembling fingers. Such a cruel act...

"I'm sorry..." His voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry I'm not the way I should be. You deserve better... someone..." She interrupted his self-deprecating rant.

"Shush. I am yours and you are mine. That's all there is to it. We deserve each other. We need each other."

"And Saeran." He whispered hesitantly.

"And Saeran. We'll get him together."

He was getting giddy again. Although those weren't his own feelings, the small smile on his face was. He'd never even dared consider that he'd find his mate, much less have her accept him. She was so warm, so pure, so innocent... how could she allow him to taint her with his issues?

"I need time... to... accept all this." He finally said. He felt lighter, as if someone had lifted a heavy burden off his shoulders. He didn't need to push her away, to fight against himself anymore. His brain and his heart were starting to work together, looking for a path he could take with her.

"Okay. I'll give you time." Electra moved to get up, but Saeyoung grabbed one of her wrists, stopping her.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She eyed the couch. 

"Hmm... how about we both move to the bed?"

Yes, his plan was flawed. Squeezing next to each other on the couch was not a good idea. But sharing a warm bed was certainly appealing.

He followed her to Rika's room and they lied down on the double bed. He'd brought his blanket with him. While he wanted to be close to her after his nightmare, he didn't want to push their boundaries too much. He kept himself in check, content to just gaze at her while she dozed off. One of her hands found his through the faint light and she intertwined their fingers together. Saeyoung sighed. He didn't deserve her, but he would do his best to be good to her.

* * *

 

"We're leaving together to Magenta." He told her. "I can't leave you here on your own and you said you want to come with me... so this is the best solution." Electra nodded. "Are you scared?"

"A bit... but I want to be by your side." She smiled. "If you hadn't taken me with you, I would have tried to sneak into your car."

He chuckled. "I would've found you."

"I know. But maybe it would've been too late to go back." Her smile made him blush.

"Dammit, stop being so cute!" Electra chuckled when he squeezed her in his arms, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad that you finally accept me."

He kissed her forehead, then pulled back with a sad face. "How could I not?"

* * *

 

The conflicts went as they should've. Saeyoung asked Electra not to reveal to Saeran that she was his mate. He was too unstable and sharing his mate with his brother whom he hated might tip the scale. Electra reluctantly agreed, but ignored his next demand: let him deal with his brother.

During his early days, before Saeyoung set up camp in his hospital room, Electra entered the room. Saeran gave her a look similar to a glare.

"I'm so sorry." She begun. "I lied to you... or rather... hid the very important truth."

"You're my brother's mate, right? Didn't you hate him for destroying your mark on his body?"

"He had no choice..."

"I'm sick of hearing that! Did he really have no choice in anything in his life? How can you so readily forgive him for that?" Saeran snapped. 

"He accepted me." She said calmly. "And... besides... there's something else about me you should know..."

She'd worn a long sleeved jacket,  but the blouse underneath left her back bare. She took off her jacket and turned around, keeping her hair out of the way.

"No! This can't... no!" He began screaming and she quickly turned around, staring at him with wide eyes. "No! I'd never share my mate with him! Ever! He destroyed everything in my life and he can't taint this too! I'd rather lose you than share you!"

"Saeran... please..." Fear gripped her heart when she realized what he was about to do.

"I reject you as my mate! Once and for all!"

Electra felt his tattoo turn cold as an icy feeling gripped her heart. Tears appeared in her eye. She fell to her knees, sobbing. 

"Why? What have I done to you?"

"Now get out!" He roared. 

"I... I'm sorry!"

She quickly grabbed her belongings and sprinted outside.

* * *

 

Saeyoung opened his door to his teary mate, who jumped into his arms, apologizing endlessly. He hugged her back, trying to understand her words.

"I went to see him..." Apologies. "I didn't think he'd do that... oh God, it hurt..."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked warily. She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Not physically... he rejected me..."

Saeyoung's gaze turned sad. "I told you not to go to him..." he began.

"I'm so sorry..."

He guided her towards the couch, then waited until her sobs stopped before he asked the important question. "What do we do now?"

Electra's face was pressed against the side of his neck. She purred in content to the feeling of his words rumbling in his throat. "I'll call mom and ask. She's a psychologist and knows a lot about the bond. Maybe it can be fixed."

"I doubt you can do it on your own." He sighed. "You could have helped him so much through the bond..."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"It's alright I guess."

* * *

 

"Mum... I found my mates..." Electra began, side-glaring at her mate who was staring at his laptop with his headphones on. He was obviously listening in on her call. Their eyes met and he smiled innocently.

"Really? I'm so happy for you! But you don't sound too excited..."

She sighed. "Yeah... things happened... a lot of them. They... didn't really get along well. And I first met Saeyoung, who accepted me. He told me to let him make up with Saeran before I approach him, but I didn't listen and... Saeran got angry and rejected me. Said something about rather not having me than sharing me."

Silence.

"Mum? Is there any way for me to fix the mate bond?"

"Oh my... these boys really needed you. You should've listened to Saeyoung..."

He definitely muttered "toldja".

"But I guess it's too late now... Yeah,  there is a way... but maybe you should let them make up first."

She didn't miss the small grin on his face.

"Then I guess..." Her mother sighed. "You need to approach him, get him to warm up to you. But to redo the bond... well... you know..."

"Sex." Saeyoung muttered.

Electra sighed. "We need to get intimate?"

"Yeah. The tattoo was cold when he rejected you, right?"

"And hot during sex. Yes." She only realized afterwards that she'd let her mother in on her intimate affairs. Saeyoung was laughing.

"Oh, you really don't waste any time, do you?" Her mother laughed. "But yes, that's it."

"Okay... it'll take time... a lot of it, but at least I know I can get him back. Thanks mum."

"You're welcome, dear. When are you gonna pay us a visit?"

"When I can walk through the door with both of them."

"We'll be waiting!~ Bye darling."

"Bye."

Electra hung up and sighed. "Should I pretend that you don't know what we talked?"

"As you wish. What did she say?" He grinned. Electra started laughing. 

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing me?"

"With my brother, no. With anyone else,  yes, I would mind."

She went to him and he pushed his laptop aside so she could sit on his lap. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her body. "Love you." She muttered against his lips. Right before she kissed him.

Electra loved kissing Saeyoung. She loved feeling him smile against her lips. And nothing compared to the hazy grin he had on his face moments later.

He wondered how he got stuck with someone so perfect. So beautiful. So caring. He didn't think he deserved her, but she chose to stick with him, so he had to turn himself into a decent man for her.

* * *

 

They stopped seeing each other when he decided to personally care for his brother. He was always busy and she was beginning to set her life in order, getting a new job as a waitress. She kept sending him some happy feelings throughout the day, to remind him of herself. They briefly saw each other one day and he began frantically apologizing for the situation, but she just kissed his worries away. "He may be your brother, but he is my mate and I'll listen to you this time. Just tell me when I can approach him."

* * *

 

It took a few months before he called her over. Electra was nervous, but she told herself that Saeyoung would be around as well. Nothing could go wrong.

Saeyoung made a show out of scoping her into his arms when she entered. She returned the hug, but he quickly pulled her towards the living room, where Saeran was sitting on the couch. Electra's smile vanished as a cold feeling shot through her body. Saeran hesitantly met her eyes, then looked away.

"Saeran, come and meet her." Saeyoung tried to sound cheerful. Half-succeded.

"We've already met, stupid brother." The other twin muttered. Electra swallowed against the heavy lump in her throat. 

"Yes, but we never got to know each other." she tried.

"I rejected you." Was that sadness in his voice? "It's over." 

"I told you already. The bond can be fixed." Saeyoung gulped. He'd expected things to go awry, but not to that extent. "Do you want it to be fixed?" Saeran asked.

"I'm willing to try." Electra began shyly. "If you are." She left Saeyoung's side to sit on the couch, not quite next to Saeran. "There's a reason why I have two mates and you're both equally precious to me. My life will never be complete without either of you."

He glanced at her again. His expression was cold. She could understand that he didn't know how to express his feelings and without the mate bond, it was difficult for her to get a good read on him. "I'm sorry... for rejecting you." His eyes closed as he sunk into a miserable pit. "I shouldn't have..."

Electra grabbed one of his hands in hers. "Don't. I understood why you did it and I'm willing to let it in the past. Don't dwell on it. We'll fix it."

He nodded, tears appearing in his eyes. Saeyoung finally approached them.

* * *

 

Saeran was extremely uncomfortable with physical contact. Saeyoung was an exception, but not Electra. So they took things slow. She moved in with them a week later, but her interactions with the quiet twin were rather limited. It took him over a month to get used to her. Even longer to actually start getting close to her.

"Do you still have my tattoo?" he asked one day. Saeyoung was out to get groceries.

"Yes. Do you have mine?"

He blushed. She tried really hard not to laugh at how cute he was.

"Y-yeah... can I see it?"

"Where is mine?" she asked in turn. His blush intensified. Oh.

"On my inner thigh."

Electra blushed. "Oh, okay... lemme go put on something which leaves my back bare, okay?" He nodded.

She returned shortly and sat down on the couch, her back facing him. Saeran shyly touched his tattoo, hating himself for having given up the bond between them.

"I'm sorry..."

"I told you to stop apologizing for that."

"But I can't. How could you forgive me so easily?"

"Because I know you weren't being yourself. You're different now. And one day, it will stop mattering."

He gulped. "I know how to fix it... Saeyoung told me. But I'm not ready. I don't know if I'll ever be..."

"I'll wait. Until you're ready. You will be ready one day."

"Sometomes I think we should just do it and get it done with... but I can't."

"Good. I don't want it to be something we just 'get done with.'" she retorted, turning to face him.

Saeran stared at her, eyes drifting to her lips, feeling an urge he'd had the previous times he'd been so close to her. Should he follow it? She and Saeyoung kissed all the time. And she'd told him that they were both her mates. Should he? She didn't only belong to his twin. She was his as well... in a way. He'd become more comfortable around her, but every time they touched, it made his skin feel warm. He wondered if it did the same to her.

"Saeran?"

He decided to just go for it.

Electra gasped when he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards himself. She moved to accommodate the new position. His kiss was different from his brother's. It was rougher and even a bit clumsy. Probably his first, but she wasn't sure. She allowed him to lead, still walking on eggshells where he was concerned. He could tell that, so he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled against his lips and parted hers slightly, deepening the kiss.

They pulled back, panting. Saeran stared deep into her eyes, gauging her reaction, while she did the same. Electra was smiling, though. His lips formed a small smile as well.

"Don't tell Saeyoung." Saeran began.

"Why not? He's going to be so happy!"

"Oh..." Right. They weren't monogamous. They were simply waiting for him.

"Can I hug you?" Electra asked then. Her happy smile melted him.

"Yeah..."

He didn't expect her to jump into his arms, practically knocking him onto his back, or to squeeze him that tight. "Sorry." She muttered sheepishly a while later. Saeran was still dizzy when she stood up and offered him her hand. Her tattoo pulsed faintly on his thigh. He accepted her help.

* * *

 

Saeyoung was extremely happy to hear about their kiss, although he pouted at having missed it. Saeran did his best to avoid intimate moments around his twin, who was as cuddly as ever with their mate. He even tried to pull him in. A week later, Saeran told Electra that she could come cuddle with him if she wanted to without asking. While he accepted the consideration, it was time to get over it. The first time she fell asleep in his arms, he tensed, unsure what to do, and ended up waiting for her to wake up. The whole night. She told him to just put her to bed the next time.

It was Saeyoung who suggested that he slept with them. He had occasional nightmares anyway, which ended with his brother sharing his bed for the night, so just adding their mate to the mix wouldn't hurt. Actually, no. She slept in the middle. With both of them curled up against her.

Saeyoung had a picture on his phone of them kissing. Saeran had hacked in to delete it, but he just got a copy on his phone in the end. He understood the appeal.

* * *

 

Gradually, their kisses became longer,  more intimate, hands wandering. Always when Saeyoung wasn't at home or was busy making a new program for Jumin's company or a robot.

"You've already been intimate with him, right?" he asked after one particularly intense makeup session. Electra nodded, still panting. "I... I want our first time to be just the two of us."

Her eyes widened. After over two years... it was finally going to happen. "Alright."

* * *

 

Saeyoung left in a short business trip for a few days. Before he did, he throughoutly complained about leaving his two most important people. 

"We'll be right here, stupid brother." Saeran retorted to his brother's dramatics. Electra chuckled.

"God 7 is not defeated by distance!"

"I'll call! Twice a day! No! Twice an hour! No! Twice every minute!"

"Just go. You'll miss your plane." Oh God, was he going to spend the rest of his life with his idiotic brother?

"Goodbye! Love you both!"

Saeyoung was gone for a few days. Saeran could finally make his move.

* * *

 

Their first time was a bit awkward at first, but it got amazing. She found her tattoo and finally got to touch it, to kiss it, to see it. It was different from the guesswork she did on Saeyoung. Saeran had kept it clean, treasured it. The moment the bond returned, it overwhelmed them both. Their feelings poured through it, flooding each other in bliss. After the wave passed, they cuddled in bed. The moment was perfect.

Electra's phone rang. Saeyoung's alarm. Saeran groaned in frustration.

"Any chance he felt that through the mate bond?"

"High?" she guessed.

Electra hesitantly picked up her phone and answered, putting Saeyoung on speaker despite Saeran's small protests. "OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME THAT WAS SAERAN!"

"Yes..." the twin replied calmly. Red was already tainting his cheeks.

"THANK GOD! I thought she was cheating on us! I thought she had betrayed us, but how could she with you there? Maybe you'd agreed to it?"

"Saeyoung..." Electra sent a calm feeling through the bond. Saeran sighed softly and brought her back into his arms. "It's alright."

"Fine, fine... but you know what that means?" Annoyance through the bond.. Definitely Saeran. "Threesome when I get home!"

"No."

"Oh come on, little brother! It will be awesome."

"If Saeran doesn't want it, let's not force him."

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear.

"Hmph, fine. But can I ask you something?"

"I have the feeling you shouldn't." Electra muttered.

"Details. Which one of us is better?"

Silence. Saeran groaned in annoyance. 

"Good night, Saeyoung."

"But!"

She hung up and turned off her phone. Then she kissed Saeran and snuggled into his arms. 

* * *

 

Saeyoung came home earlier than expected. As a result, he found Saeran and Electra in their bedroom, right... in the action. Saeran reluctantly gave his brother the green light to join them and Saeyoung took full advantage of it. They were both possessive, but they slowly learned how to share.

* * *

 

"Saeran! Sex happening now!"

"Geez, I'm coming!"

* * *

 

"Why wasn't I invited? You meany!"

"It... happened I guess."

* * *

 

"Electra is away... wanna try..."

"No."

"... Yeah,  maybe that's for the best. Though I heard twincest..."

"Please stop speaking."

"But twincest!"

* * *

 

"Guys, I'm home!"

"Great! Now get him to shut up!"

"So mean, Saeran..."

* * *

"I'm pregnant..."

"So...umm... who's the father?"

"We're twins. Idiot."

"So...?"

"We share the same DNA."

"Oh. Then I'm the father!"

"We're happy, Electra. We'll do our best."

She couldn't stiffle her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a drabble really. Thank you for reading it


End file.
